Today's portable communication devices are challenged to incorporate an increased number of features into a small form factor. Portable radio products, such as those utilized in public safety, are further challenged by having to operate under severe environmental conditions, such as wet, dusty, and noisy conditions. A remote speaker microphone (RSM) is a portable accessory typically worn in a vertical position, at the shoulder operating in conjunction with another portable host radio worn about the wait. The RSM may utilize a plurality of microphones for noise cancellation of background noise. Noise canceling algorithms often demand that multiple microphones have a certain minimum spacing between them. This minimum spacing requirement is often in direct conflict with the overriding industry trend for communication devices to be made as small as possible. Additionally, providing drainage and venting paths for a microphone can be further complicated by the fact that there are multiple microphones that need to be spatially separated for noise canceling purposes.
In larger communication devices, the audio components and hardware can be spread out, and the microphone bodies can be mounted on the radio printed circuit board at a spacing that conforms to the requirements of the noise cancelling algorithm, whereas smaller portable communication devices are unable to mount the microphones on the radio pcb and still meet tight spacing limitations. The types of sealing membrane used also impact the overall design challenges associated with porting and venting a microphone.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a microphone assembly providing porting and venting for a portable communication device having a limited form factor. Incorporation of additional components within the limited form factor, such as an antenna, without taking up additional space, would be a further benefit.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.